Daddy's Little Girl
by FullMetalAlchemist4ever
Summary: Ashley is Yomi's daughter. But when Yomi has a plan to make her is mate she must inlist the help of her brother. Table's turn and feather's fly when Karasu and the Spirit Detective's enter the mix. YxA KxA SxA YxK KxB HxA
1. Tonight?

**Daddy's Little Girl  
****  
Name: Ashley.  
Apperance: L****ong brown hair thats straight at the top then gets wave then curly as it go's downher back, it starts out dark brown and gets to a light shade of honey at the bottom and her eyes change color with her mode. She had a curvey and perfect body. Oh andshe looks 17 but she's older because she's ****a tiger demon. **

**#Yomi's POV# **

**  
I walked towards Ashley's room. 'Tonight? Yes it will be tonight.' I thought. The hallway's were quite clear to me even though my eyes were lost by that assain. 'She doesn't know how she teases me. Walking around in those tight jeans, those short skirts and crop tops. Oh damn, she drives me nuts.' **

**I walked to her door. It was wide open, her small body rested neatly and perfectly under her dark blue silk sheets. Her tiger ears laid perfectly over her hair. They were dark blue with black stripes. One clawed hand laid across her covered stomach. Another slid under the pillow and clutched the side. **

**'Why hasn't she senced me yet. My Ashley, your starting to grow right before my eyes. She is going to have to keep a sharp eye out for demons even though she is asleep. Or maybe she is awake and is waiting for a sneak attack. Also clever.' I pounced silently ontop of her. She was awake now! **

#Ashley's POV#

She was sleeping soundly when a strong demon energy appeared ather doorframe.She senced it as Dad's. He was planning a sneak attack.She smirked mentally. Lately he's been givingher pop quizzes. This was one of them. He was trying to see ifshe was onher toes at all times. Within seconds she felt his whole body weight on top of her.

**Hereyes sprang open andshe jumped up and got him in a chokehold. He reached behind him and grabbed the back of her neck flippingher over. She was across from him lying on her back. His hands on her shoulder's keepingher from jumping up.She breathed heavily. Wondering what his next move was going to be. His claws gentley pricked intoher bare shoulders.She was wearinga pair of black pajama bottoms and tank top.  
**

**He lether go. This confused her. Normally he would flipher over andthey would fight untilshe gave up. "Well, Ashley it seems your getting stronger. One day you'll be stronger than me." He said sitting indian style across from her.She sat up and sat identically across from him. "Ashley there's something you need to know." "Yeah Dad?" He closed his pink eyes as she said the word Dad. At least I think there pink every picture ive seen his eyes are closed. I've read that they're pink.> **

**"Ashley, your not my daughter." He said simply. "What?" She askedher eyes grew wide. "Ashley I was good friends with your parents. But when you were a baby your parents were killed by a band of demons. I took you as my own since you had no other living relatives. But no adoption papers were made. So techniclly you are not my daughter. Your more like a long lost friend. But I have always thought of you as my daughter. I want you to know that."  
**

**She didn't really know what to say. She was lost for words. Yomi reached out and ran his clawed fingers throughher long brown hair. The soon reached her cheek as he ran his thumb over her cheek as silent tears started to roll down her face. He set his hand on the side of her head. He led her off the bed and drewher into a tight embrace. **

**She came up to the middle of his chest. She was very small compared to Yomi. The man thatshe thought washer father really wasn't at all. Tears fell downher cheeks faster now. But what hit the floor were silver diamond jems in the shape of a tear drop. Her head was tilted up towards Yomi's. He hand was under her chin. **

**He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers capturing her in a light kiss. He pressed against her, making the kiss a little rougher but it soon broke and he lether go.She knew he could see her shocked expression. Not with his eyes, but with his soul. She knew he could hearher shaking slightly the jagged breaths that escaped her lips. **

**He left silently without another word. Leaving her standing there thinking about what had just happened...**


	2. AfterMath

**Daddy's Little Girl **

**She stood there shocked. What else could she do? She just stared at the door. She looked at the clock. 4:30 A.M. 6 and 1/2 hours til she was going to meet Yusuke and the gang. She turned on the T.v and started watching Scary Movie 3. Not really watching it. She couldn't get her mind off Yomi. Yeah she thought he was hot, but he was her dad. She's supposed to think her Dad is the most awesome guy on the planet. But he's not really her dad. He was more like a guardian. **

**#Yomi's POV# **

**He pounced silently onto Ashley. She was awake now.He felt her flip him over and put her in a chokehold.You reached behind you and grabbed the back of her him and flipped her over his shoulder. She was now lying opposite him. His hands on her shoulder's so she can't get up. His claws gently pushing into her skin. Making sure not to hurt her. **

**Much to her suprise as he could see he let her go and sat indian style infront of her. She quickly sat up and sat identically infront of him. "Well Ashley it seems your getting stronger. One day you'll be stronger than me." It was true. She knew he was at the door and instead of attacking him head on she waited for the perfect time to strike. **

**"Ashley there's something you need to know." He said simpley. "Yeah Dad." She said. He closed his eyes at the name 'Dad'. He didn't want to be called Dad by her. He didn't want to be her father. He wanted to be so much more than that. "Ashley your not my daughter." He said after a deep breath. "What?" She asked her eyes rowing wide and brimming with tears. "Ashley I was good friends with your parents. But when you were a baby your parents were killed by a band of demons. I took you as my own since you had no other living relatives. But no adoption papers were made. So techniclly you are not my daughter. Your more like a long lost friend. But I have always thought of you as my daughter. I want you to know that." **

**The last part of that was a lie. At first when she was little he thought of her as his daughter. But when she blossomed into the beautiful young woman she is. He wanted her for himself. That's why he was so protectife of her. He didn't wan't anyone making a move on his future mate. And he was lucky there. He opened his eyes. And saw that her expression was shocked. She was lost for words. He couldn't help yourself. He reached out and ran his clawed fingers through her long brown hair. It was soft and smooth under his fingers. His fingers traveled to her cheek, his thumb ran over the soft skin as silent tears fell down her face. **

**He set his hand on the side of her head. He lead her off the bed and into a tight embace. Ashley only came up to the middle of his chest. She was very small compared to him. He again couldn't help himself. He tilted her head up towards his and leaned down. Capturing her soft lips in a kiss. She didn't react so he pressed up against her, making the kisses slightly rougher. After a minute he let her go. With his soul's eyehe could see her shocked expression. He could hear her shaking slightly. Her jagged breathing. He silently left closing the door behind. He walked back to his room. 'Damnit.' He thought hitting his fist against the wall once the door was shut. **

**'Why did I have to go and do that.' He thought back to the sight of Ashley's reaction once he broke the kiss. She was shocked and she didn't kiss him back. She didn't have the same feeling's towards him as he did for her. 'It was to soon. I'll get her to love me though. I can be quite persuisive.' He thought sitting down on his bed thinking of a new plan to get Ashley in his arm's. Willingly of course. It's no fun to have your mate strugling the whole time. It takes all the pleasure out of it. To him anyway. **

**(Karasu's POV)  
****He witnessed the whole sanario between Ashley and Yomi. She didn't kiss him back. He smirked mentally. 'Perfect...' And he jumped off the tree and into the darkness.**


End file.
